Marching On
by letmeblossom
Summary: On the day of Elizabeta and Gilbert's wedding, a mysterious man appeared and ruined the wedding! Taking Elizabeta away, she was caught in a car accident and wasn't seen until 5 months after the wedding.. with no memories of anything! And the one who has
1. The Start or The Finish?

Chapter One, The Start.. or the Finish?:

(In this Fanfic, Elizabeta has been called Lizzie for so long that everyone forgot her name was 'Elizabeta')

She was ready. She was prepared, this was the biggest day of her life. She was going to get married to the man of her dreams, and then live in the house of her dreams.. and have the life of her dreams.

"Lizzie! C-Can you believe it.. w-we're getting married!" Gilbert said as he rushed over and gave her a light hug.

"Calm down, where is your awesome-ness? And did you run away from changing into the suit again?" She smiled at him and hugged him back before chuckling a little. Right, she was getting married to the country of Prussia, Gilbert. They had a quick chat before he left to get into his suit and meet her in the alter. Nervously, she walked out of the room and headed to where Sadiq was, In a black suit and brown tie, he took his mask off and gave her a light smile.

"Ready so fast, sister?" Sadiq asked her with a grin on his face before hooking arms with her. "Don't be so nervous, it'll be alright." He cooed as he slowly lead her down the carpet.

Seeing Gilbert far down the carpet, she smiled to herself as she looked around the room. It was a full house, filled with the people she loved. Her friends, family, and her soon to be Husband.. it was perfect. As she made her way down and gave a small thank-you to Sadiq as she faced Gilbert, her eyes were almost in tears.

"Do you take, Lizzie Hedervary.. to be your lovely wedded wife?" The Priest asked Gilbert,

"I do. I do, with all my heart." He smiled at her and slipped a small diamond ring on her finger.

"Do you take, Gilbert Weillschmidt.. as your lovely wedded, Husband?" He asked her.

"I do." She said simply as she slipped a ring on his finger this time.

The priest gave the okay to kiss, as he slowly reached my lips a distant scream was heard from near the rows of the audience.

"AHHHH!" Screamed a girl in the front row, it was Ukraine.

She looked over to see a man in black holding a knife to her throat, Gilbert gave a surprised face before Ludwig threw over a gun to him. She covered her mouth in surprise as a another man appeared and held her by the neck with his arm, Gilbert shot his arm before he disappeared with her.

"I'm sorry.. it'll be just a little longer, liebe!" He whispered to her ear as he covered her mouth with a cloth and ran for it.

His voice.. it was soft like a piano, it chorused through her head as her body seemed to be falling into a deep sleep. When she had awoken her body, still in the wedding dress, and her hands and legs were tied with a white rope, the rattling of the.. carriage? Had awoken her she supposed. Rocking back as the carriage got faster, she fell on her back as she stared out the window and looked at the car who was going to crash into them.

"STOP!" She yelled to the man who was driving, but it was already too late. Her vision was dark, and her body was cold.. she could feel the sensation of going into a deep sleep again. The soft voice that ringed in her head.. who was it?

"Ich liebe dich, Elizabeta."


	2. Allien, Allien

Chapter Two, His Soft Voice:

She awoke to the sound of a piano playing, the soft tune was.. Chopin. Opening her eyes slowly as she studied the place she had woken up at, it was a lacey white bed.. something you would see in a rich ladies's house. Slowly getting up from the bed she stared at the pink night gown she was wearing and stared around the room puzzled. Did she live here..? Who was she..? Where was that piano tune..?

"Ah. You're awake, that's good." A soft but mysterious voice came into the room as she stared at the door that was opening slowly.

Moving her vision over to the.. man, she studied him. Dark brown hair, darkened purple eyes that complimented his rimless glasses, he seemingly wore a expensive suit and a silver watch around his hand. A handsome man, to put it simply. "A-Ah! Sorry to ask.. where am I and, who are you..?" She gave a nervous and confused looked as she fondled with her fingers and looked at him.

He shook his head and gave her a slight smile before returning to his stern face, "It's alright. I figured you wouldn't be able to remember anything anyways," He said as he mumbled some other things she couldn't hear. Moving closer to her as he took her hand and kissed it gently before leading her to a large closet and opening it. "Right. So, what outfit would you like today, Elizabeta?" He looked over at her.

His violet orbs astonished her for a second as he gestured her to a large closet of refined clothing. So her name was Elizabeta, it seemed. "U-Umm, that green one would be really nice.. can you you pick it up for me? I-I can seem to reach it.." She stuttered as she spoke softly. His stern face and gentle eyes somewhat made her uncomfortable, she wondered.. who was he? Why is he doing this for her?

He gave a nod and picked up a green dressed that was white laced around the corners and around a somewhat white apron cloth. He chuckled as he handed the dress to her and smiled, "That's so like you.. I should've known.." He muttered as he slowly coaxed her to change in the bathroom.

Raising her eyebrow she nodded and went inside the bathroom. Slowly slipping out of her pink night gown and steadily put on the dress she was in deep though. Who was he? He seemed like her butler, but he seemed to know her quite well.. was he someone she loved? Like a brother or a lover? Finally coming out of the bathroom she gave a small bow and looked at him. She wanted to know more.. so much more about him. "Does it look good?"


End file.
